Drama Life in the ER
by tinkapjill40
Summary: The Cullen's are all Physicians, and new E.R. doctor Miss Isabella Swan gets hired at Cullen Hospital. Things get shaken up and each patient that comes through brings them all closer together. Love will be in the air. ! All original pairings,OOC kind
1. First day

**" So, all of your children, are physicians here?" **I asked shyly, walking down the halls of Cullen Hospital. I had moved to Forks, Washington, because I was hired here as a ER Physician. I had always known that I wanted to be a doctor, ever since I was a little girl. I was constantly bandaging up my dolls or putting Band Aids on myself because of my klutziness. A wave of nausea hit as I pulled on the white coat, with the name Dr. Bella Swan embroidered on it with black thread. It was now official I am a doctor. I was elated and nervous as Dr, Carslisle Cullen gave me a brief run through of the hospital. "Yes, they all are." He said pride lacing his tone, I smiled. " Are any in the E.R.?" I asked hopefully,maybe if I knew someone this wouldn't be as nerve racing as I thought it would.

" Well, My daughter Alice, is one of our radiologists. She is kind of petite for her age, with black spiky hair. Some people describe her as pixie like." He said with a little private chuckle after. I smiled, so I would be seeing her a lot, hopefully she will not hate me. " Her husband Jasper, he is our Psychiatrist. He is blond, and you will most likely seeing him reading on his breaks. In the staff lounge, and speaking of that. Here is the lounge." He gestured his right hand to a brown mahogany door reading " **STAFF ONLY**". He opened it up and sure enough there was a blond man, sitting and reading.

" Jasper, this is one of our new Physicians. Her name is Bella Swan, she will be working in the Emergency Room." He said as the man got up and held out his hand. Our hands shook, " I am sure you already know what I do, I help the insane people." He said jokingly, I couldn't help but to laugh. " Its great to meet you Jasper." I said smiling, still from his joke. " All, right. Well, we best get a move on." Carslisle said smiling.

We walked back out into the hall, and continued our trip around the hospital. " Are those your only children?" I asked interested, I got along very well with Jasper. " No, I have three more. Rosalie, Emmet and Edward." he said smiling again. I wonder what they do. " Rosalie, she works in our lab. She is the best Lab. Technician, though I may be a bit biased." He said jokingly, his face going into a grin. " She is Jaspers twin and is also blond, her husband is my other son, Emmet."

He said peeking into one of the rooms, laughing. There was a burly man with muscles everywhere. It was like he was a body builder, " Emmet, is our pediatric surgeon. He just loves kids." He said laughing after, the sight was very funny. Seeing this huge man playing with a bunch of toddlers.

We began to walk again," What does Edward do?" I asked anxiously. He just laughed, " Edward, works in the E.R.. I hope you two get along nicely, because he is going to be showing you the ropes." He said seriously. We stopped at the end of the hallway that's sign read " **Emergency Room**". I gulped as we walked through the arch.

" Jessica, this our new E.R doctor." He said speaking to a brown haired nurse with bright red nails. She was typing information into a computer, " Her information should already be in your computer." He muttered and walked off into a room. I looked at the board, there were only 3 doctors on call today counting me. Edward Cullen and Esme Cullen were written on the green board, which was accompanied by many patients. " Bella, meet my youngest son Edward." I turned around, and my jaw almost dropped. I noticed all of his kids were just amazingly beautiful but Edward, was painfully beautiful. His wife was very lucky. "...She will be replacing miss Denali." he said nonchalantly.

Edward smiled and extended his left hand, " Nice, to meet you Miss Swan." He said his voice like smooth velvet. Everything about him was perfect his jaw was like it was carved out of stone and his lips. I quickly threw out my right hand, "Charmed". Carslisle chuckled, "Well, you two look like you will work absolutely fine together, I am going to get back to work.". He strode off, I exhaled and cleared my throat. I put my hands in my pockets in my jacket, and waited for Edward to start the instruction.

" Well, Miss Swan." he said chuckling, " I think we are going to make a good team. My mom Esme, has been anxiously waiting for your arrival." I grinned maybe to big, so maybe he was not married. Or maybe his wife was not a doctor. Edward looked young enough maybe he was not married, I will just have to check his left hand, inconspicuously later. We walked down to the board and he wrote my name in his flawless handwriting, Bella.

It looked more beautiful when he wrote it. " I met your other sibling Jasper today, he is very funny." I said conversationally, he laughed. " Wait until you meet Emmet." He said with a chuckle. He wrote the name, " Henry Clearwater" across from mine, then motioned for me to fallow him into a room. It had a Patient chair E.K.G. Machine, racks for drips etc. " Bella, I am going to let you do this one and see how you do. I am sure you will do fine, my father knows you will be another incredible addition to our E.R. Family." He said with sincerity, then he walked out of the room, as another nurse walked in.

" Doctor, Henry Clearwater, he came in complaining of pains in his chest and abdomen. He is 35 and is on no medications, that we are aware of." She left and then Henry came in. His face was contorted in pain I had him sit on the chair. His wife I assumed came in frantic, and worry etched across her face. " Mr. Clearwater, can you tell me what symptoms you are feeling?" I asked grabbing a flashlight. I opened up his eyelids, his eyes were fine.

The helpful nurse took his temperature, " temperature is 98.9." she said smiling. All his vital were fine, she put on a pressure cuff. I felt his heart beats, normal rhythm. He had no murmurs, or irregular patterned beats. " Blood pressure 125 over 75." she said removing the cuff, his blood pressure was normal.

" Severe pain in my stomach, and a mild cough" he said, was he wheezing, his voice was not normal. " Ok, we need to get Mr. Clearwater a CT Scan, please." I said if he is going to have a heart attack this will tell me. " Call radiology, please." I said as the nurse walked out, and Edward walked in. " He is going to have a heart attack, Edward." I whispered seriously. His face went grim, " I know." He whispered back.

" Excuse me. What is wrong with my husband?" The wife's face was more worried, " Mrs. Clearwater, does your husband have heart disease?" I asked still waiting for the nurse's response from the radiologist. " No... Never." she said frantically. " Does your family have a history of heart disease, Mr. Clearwater?" I asked walking over to him. " My father did, but I don't think I have heart disease." Ok, there is a family history of heart disease.

" Dr. Swan, radiology is ready for him." He seems stable, " Nurse can you walk him down, page me if anything happens." I said, hoping he wouldn't have a heart attack during the CT scan. "Angela, can you come in here a second." I heard Edward call. " Dr. Swan needs you." he said confidently. " Angela, can we get some Anti-platelet, ready? If Henry does have heart attack, we need this." I said racking my brain. " Also, call radiology and tell me his E.T.A. Thanks, Angela." I said sighing.

" Bella you are doing very well. Really, this is probably the hardest first day ever. You handle it very well." He said putting a hand on my jacket covered shoulder. " Just make sure you can say the " you did very well" after all of this." I said chuckling, smiling at him " Excuse me doctor, but what is wrong with my husband?" his wife was even more worried. " I think your husband might have heart disease, he is also showing the signs of having a heart attack. We are doing everything to help him if he does have the heart attack." I said her face crumpling into fear and sadness.

" The E.T.A. Is in 2 minutes." she said rushed, " and the films?" I asked. " 2 minutes. I have the medication ready to put in his I.V if necessary." she said then walked out. " Thanks!" I said. " Mrs. Clearwater if you want to sit down, in the waiting room. That would help immensely. We will do everything to help your husband." Edward said emotion in his tone. The gurney cam through the door," Nurse I want an I.V., in give him plenty of fluids, we do not want him dehydrated." I grabbed the films from her, and sure enough he had blocked arteries.

" Please, administer the Anti-Platelet into his I.V." I looked at Henry and he was sweating. I grabbed my stethoscope his heart beats were quickening. Waiting a few minutes, his pulse began to slow down until it was normal, I sighed. " Mr. Clearwater, not to alarm you. But you just about had a heart attack. You do have heart disease. Your family history is what caused it along with poor diet and exercise. You need to eat healthier and be more active and this should not be an issue. I am going to prescribe an aspirin, that will help with both the attacks and the disease." Grabbing the prescription paper out of my pocket, " take 1 everyday." I gave the paper to the nurse, " Angela, can help you with any questions." I said smiling. " Have a good day." I said cheerily. " Thank you! Thank you so much." Mrs. Clearwater said as she left the examination room. " Just doing my job, you are welcome." I said chuckling after. My job, I just really saved this mans life.

" Well, Miss swan." Edward said his velvet voice breaking my thoughts, " you just saved a life. You did a very good job, you passed." He said with a chuckle, he put out his hand and it was his left. Looking at it, he was not married, maybe I still had a chance with the Greek Adonis. My right hand went out and shook his, then snapped back. What was that electric shock, did he feel that too?

***************************************************************

" Well, we both are on break, so we can go eat lunch or just wait in the lounge." It was 5 hours later and  
we were on our lunch break, it was 2:00pm. " I am not very hungry. I think I will just read or something in  
the lunge." I said making my way out of the E.R. Department. " Here, I will come with you, so you do not get  
lost. This hospital is very confusing." He chuckled after, gesturing for him to take his arm. I looped mine  
around his and we walked down to the Staff Lounge.


	2. Lunch break

Chapter Two

** " How was your first day?" I heard him chuckle at the joke.** None the less to say my day was starting off hectic but that is just what I expected. " Well, better than I expected.." I said shyly as we passed the Pediatric wing and the burly man Emmet was it finding that he was gone. I chuckled remembering the image. " You expected worse than a heart attack?" He asked almost shocked, I grimaced. " No, I thought I would have to watch all day under the wing of some smelly 56 year old man." I honestly with a slight edge. He smirked, " Miss Swan, do I smell?" He asked seriously but a smile was breaking through his hard lined lips. I took that as an invitation to sniff oh god he smelled so delicious, like Oranges and Vanilla and a little Lilac. " No..." I mumbled embarrassed again, my face was as red as a tomato by now.

" That's good to hear.." He trailed off as we reached the door again," ..And she had a heart attack patient her first day!" I heard a high voice almost chirp. " Yes, she did Alice. She was incredible, handled it like she has been doing this all of her life." He said smugly as we opened the door. I knew that all of the Cullen's were remarkably beautiful but them together was like a comet shooting across the sky. They were all so beautiful, I sat there my mouth opened gawking at them.. "....This is Bella." I heard the velvet voice say and I blushed. " Hello." I mumbled hating the attention that was thrown upon me.

" Well, let me be the first to say that you are one hell of an improvement to our staff here. Ugh... Tanya was good for nothing really, except for keeping are male nursing staff company." He said with a fierce anger, what was the back story behind this women? " I am Emmet, Pediatric Surgeon. I love kids!" He said cheerily. I already knew who he was but I never really saw his face his curly brown hair gave him a friendly appearance. I smiled, " You love kids because you are one." The blond Aphrodite fired off, she was gorgeous she looked like she was a Victoria' Secret model.

She stood up and walked over to Emmet, her walk was like floating mixed with strutting she still looked gorgeous. " I am Rosalie, this goof's wife, and the Lab Tech. I must congratulate you, that really is a lot for a first day." She said sweetly, combing through Emmet's curls. I blushed, and muttered a shy " Thank you..". " It is a pleasure working with you, I am Alice! When I got Henry in and the nurse told me it was you, and what you needed. I mean WOW, heart attack first day. You are amazing truly!" She said her voice like sweet sugar, as my face blushed more red. Alice, true to Carslisle's description did look like a pixie her hair was pointed out in all different direction and her short stature helped with the look too. She looked so bubbly and happy it was contagious.

" Bella, Hey! Hard first day you did well! My siblings have basically stole the words from my mouth. My wife pretty much said it all." He said smiling at Alice who giggled. They made gorgeous couples, it was heartbreaking how beautiful they looked. Each was the opposite of the other, Alice looked more upbeat and hyper as Jasper was calm and resigned. Rosalie looked more serious then Emmet did, but in all the couples you could feel the love radiate off of them, like a hot summer's day. It was piercing but it reminded you of good times and also comfort. I was envious, but I was not hoping to find someone here I just wanted to do what I love the most, and help people.

" Pool TIME!" I heard Emmet shout, and I gasped as he walked over to the pool table. " We can do couples now that Eddie has a partner!" Emmet said sickly sweet, Edward's gorgeous face turned angry. " Emmet don't call me that" He growled I almost quivered at the menacing tone. " Ok. Regular rules, ladies first anything goes." Emmet said with a menacing smile, I froze in fear. I. Can't. Play. Pool. Edward walked by me and smiled my knees almost buckled, man was this going to be a long pool match. I leaned into Edward's Ear, " I can't play pool. I never learned it." I whispered into his gorgeous ear and he chuckled. He put his lips by my ear, " I'll teach you." his voice was husky. I shivered hoping he did not notice it.

I blushed as the game begun, " Emmet, Bella does not know how to play can I teach her before we go on. You guys can, eat while I teach her neither of us planned to eat." He said calmly, Emmet smiled than ran towards the lockers, Rosalie in tow. Alice shot Edward a sly smile and took Jasper's hand and they exited too. I gulped, he can certainly clear the room quickly. He grabbed the stick and began waxing the tip, that much I knew. When the balls came into play that was when my knowledge ran out. " So," he said as he walked towards me playing with the stick, " pool is just Geometry, and a little bit of Physics." he said with a almost seductive chuckle. " You want to make the cue ball, the white one hit the other colored balls into the pockets, but you don't want to hit the cue ball into the pocket either." He said juggling 3 of them, I laughed.

" Here, I'll show you." He walked over the table then hit the white ball into the triangle shape of the other colored balls and 3 hit into the pocket on the right. He smiled then walked towards me, " You try..." he almost purred. I gulped and grabbed the stick on my way over I hit him in the side. He chuckled, " Maybe I should help you." He said teasingly, I glared. " Take the stick and put it in your right hand." He moved my hand onto the stick, again the electricity flared again. He did not feel it there was no reaction on his face. " use your other hand to guide the front.." he moved my hand to almost the front end of the stick." I shuddered, again where were these emotions coming from?

He exhaled, then stepped next to my and put his hand on the my right. His body was almost pressed against mine, I could feel the warmth of his skin through my coat. " Study the balls, then nudge the stick on the cue ball in the direction you want to go.." his lips were at my ear, again. I exhaled shakily, was it hot in here? He nudged the ball and it hit the red and green, sure enough they went into the left pocket. I smiled and he laughed, my pager went off, E.R needed us NOW. " Let's go.' I said as we began jogging out of the lounge.

******************************************************************************************

The rest of the day was normal procedure, really. We had 3 broken legs some fractured hips and 4 cases of dehydration. They were all basic things and were not as stressful as Harry was. I learned in this E.R there is a lot of down time, so I made a mental reminder to bring a book next time, or my I-pod either will do. I ran into Alice in the staff lockers, " Bella, what are you doing tonight?" she asked excessively cheery. " Nothing really, Why?" In all actuality I had nothing to do tonight, I would make my dinner than read a bit of Romeo and Juliet, then get to bed. I knew I was boring but I really am not that social anyways... " We were thinking of going clubbing, and Edward is always the odd man out will you go with us? Please?!?" her puppy dog pout was unbearable, I grimaced. " Um... OK?" I said like a question, she beamed! " Let's exchange numbers," I passed her my blackberry storm and she passed me her I-phone.

There was 15 seconds of beeping and then we were done. She handed me my phone, I hers and ran off shouting, " Talk to you soon, BELLA!". I exhaled almost nauseated at the thought of me dancing, but Edward would be there so it wouldn't be all that bad...


	3. Chest to Chest

AN I OWN NOTHING!!!!

Chapter 3

** I groaned as I left the hospital and towards my Audi-coop. ** What have I gotten myself into?!?

I can not dance and certainly not in front of Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. Maybe they would

change their plans yes, it could definitely happen. I opened the door, and connected my I-pod and was

off. I sang along to several of The last goodnight and arrived at my apartment. I quickly walked up

the stairs into my living room, it was neat amazingly. I had cleaned it last weekend, and the air

freshener was relaxing. Plopping down on my brown couch and absorbing its fluffiness, like I had done

,when I first bought it ,my feet were beginning to throb. Then, trudged my way over to

my medicine cabinet. Grabbed Tylenol then decided to take a shower, if I was going clubbing with

them I did not want to smell bad... I came out and sure enough I had a text from the pixie herself "

Hey Bella, Give me your address and we will come pick you up at 9:30. Remember look hot!" I

laughed skeptically me hot OK, she is joking.

I walked over to my closet and found a sparkley spaghetti blue dress that went to mid thigh, I

will just wear leggings. I decided to check with Alice before I wore it after all, I did not want to look

like a slut. I took a picture and sent it to her and she gave me a HELL YES! I gulped and put on the

dress and some lacey black leggings. I slipped on my peep toed half inch heels, then dread came upon

me. I have to do my hair. This would be near impossible, I grumbled as I headed for the bathroom and

then towards my straightener, and my curling iron.

My mother had bough the pink contraptions for me a couple Christmases ago, they had to heat

up so I turned my attention to my face. Well I blessed enough that my extremely pale skin was free of

blemishes, so no base for me ( not that I owned any). I took out a tube that said Mascara on the side and

began to apply it to my lashes and they looked huge it was amazing! I could never do eyeliner well but

after several attempts, it looked half way decent. My lips were coated in my Victoria's Secret lip gloss,

that was the only reason why I went in that scary store. All the lace makes me nauseous, I sighed " This

is the best it is going to get." whispering to myself. I will admit I looked Okay, but I am going to look like nothing next to

Rosalie and Alice.

I could use a straightener good and then I curled my hair in ringlets. I look almost pretty like

this, I texted Alice my address, at nine then the waiting began. I ran into my room and grabbed my

clutch and sat on my couch thinking. What was going to happen tonight? I can not be the designated

driver and I surely do not want to drink. I can not dance! I am going to make a fool of myself. I can just

say that my feet hurt after all it is my first day.

The door bell rang and I took a deep breath and prepared for Alice's onslaught of comments. I

opened the door, and Alice was definitely not standing at my doorway. His bronze hair shone in my

porch light, I gasped he looked even more sexy in his black shirt and faded jeans. The bronze hair was

in a sexy disarray, I felt ugly just being by him " You look absolutely radiant , Bella. Truly." He said his

voice sincere, I blushed. His eyes went clouded for a moment his expression distant. " Edward! Stop

making googley at Bells. You have ALL night for that!" Emmet shouted, then his laugh rang through

the apartment complex.

He snapped out of his trance, " Lets go." he said strained, and we walked down the stairs

towards a Volvo. " No offense, Edward. Where is Alice?" I asked nervously, I could barely form a

sentence so the car ride with Edward would be awkward. " She took her Porsche with Jasper. Did she

not tell you I was the one coming to pick you up?" He asked curiously, the freaking pixie! No she did

not, that would have been better to know before hand. " I must have forgotten." I mumbled trying to

fight back my rage, how could she have done this!

" Well, then" he said opening the car door for me, " Lets be on our way." his crooked smile

making my heart skip a beat. I took deep calming breaths as he walked to the drivers side, he is such a

gentleman. No one ever opened a car door for me, well except for Charlie. His car smelled like heaven

it had a honey tinge to it with the smell of Autumn. I had to stop myself from trying to drink it.

His door opened and I jumped from the shock. I heard his velvet chuckle, he turned on his car

that purred just like mine. That was semi-comforting, we sat in a comfortable silence for 10 minutes until we reached a

club called "The luxe". The line looked like it wrapped around the club twice. " Uh..

Edward how are we going to get in..." I trailed off pointing at the huge line, smiling nervously. He

patted my shoulder, " Bella it is all about who you now.." He said mysteriously, his voice deep almost

seductive. Edward parked the car and we got out and walked to the door, " Cullen." He said

confidently, and sure enough we walked in without trouble.

The club looked like any other club, full of bodies and people gyrating like there was no

tomorrow and flashing lights. I tried not to look uncomfortable, but maybe it would be good getting out of my comfort

zone for once. The room was hot and there was some weird rap song blasting from the stereos, Edward

looked back and noticed my grimace. " Do not worry we have a private booth Bella." He said

chuckling, then mumbling something about heinous music. I almost became swallowed into the crowd,

then a pale hand grabbed mine and pushed me through. The amount of force landed me chest to chest

with Edward, cue the blush I must look like a cherry by now.

" I am sorry." I mumble into his chest. My voice dripping with embarrassment, this was

probably one of the most embarrassing moments in my 20+ years of living. " It is quite alright, I have a

gorgeous women in my arms." He whispered into my ear. I giggled and then gulped he is so sweet and

handsome. It can not be true, he was just being nice. There is no way the gorgeous Edward Cullen can

like me. " Let's go join the others shall we." Edward put his hand on my back and lead me towards a

red door with V.I.P, in bold letters. Was I going to meet my doom or the best night in my life? With

Edward at my maybe the night would not be all that bad.....

Thanks for reading, I plan to have the club scene up this weekend..

Jillian Abigial


End file.
